


かっこいい

by QueenoftheWeebs



Series: The NoiCle Collection [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Afterglow, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NoiCle, Noiz Can Feel, Noiz is Doing His Best, Self-Conscious Clear, Self-Doubt, clear is an anxious mess and noiz does his best, i want noiz to do the robot and i don't mean the dance, i've been out of the game for a while so i hope this is good, implied good endings but no aoba, noiz x clear, somebody please help the poor boy, yearning content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWeebs/pseuds/QueenoftheWeebs
Summary: The afterglow can get emotional sometimes, and it's something that Noiz is still learning to handle as he spends his life with a neurotic, self-conscious robot boy. One-shot.
Relationships: Clear/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: The NoiCle Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867549
Kudos: 27





	かっこいい

“...Noiz-san, why do you like me?”

Clear’s voice was small, barely a whisper, yet still distinct against Noiz’s skin as the android lay against his chest. When the nights quieted down and the two had gone enough rounds to satisfy each of their seemingly endless libidos (which took several hours), they rested, holding each other like precious jewels (or glass bottles, in Clear’s case). 

Clear’s favorite spot in the world was by Noiz’s side. Whether they were out on a date together, just lazing about at home, or even if Clear had to spend hours holding Noiz back from fighting on the streets, any day spent with Noiz was a great one. At night, he clung to Noiz, settling into his chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

Noiz’s heartbeat was nice. It was slow, yet strong and steady, just like him. At times, it did worry Clear a bit, as he was anxious that his beloved’s heart would slow more and more until it came to a complete stop. After all, it could happen to anyone. It had happened to his grandpa before, and it could always happen to the person you love the most without any warning, and-

“Whaddaya mean, why do I like you?” 

Clear shot up in bed, snapping out of his oncoming spiral. “Y-you heard that?” He blushed.

“I did, but I don’t understand what you’re going on about.”

“I-I…” Clear sighed and turned away. “I mean that there’s so many better people out there. Why me?”

“Because I like you? Do you want me to leave or somethin’?”

“No, but..!” Clear was getting frustrated. Tears pricked at his eyes. “It’s just… out of everyone out there, why was I the one you wanted? Noiz-san… Noiz-san is so cool! He could get anyone in the world! There has to be better people out there than me!”

Noiz cocked an eyebrow. “And why’re you so bad, huh?” 

Clear sunk down into the pillow beside his boyfriend. “I’m not a human. I’m probably doing this all wrong.”

Without a moment’s notice, Noiz grabbed Clear’s shoulder and yanked him, forcing him to meet his intense gaze. Noiz seemed so cold, so unfeeling at a glance, but Clear knew he had quite the storm going on in his head. He had a heart, too. He could hear it!

Noiz gazed into Clear’s eyes for what seemed like hours. He couldn’t understand where this was coming from, but he could tell from the android’s rather emotive eyes (a concept that still baffled him- why would anyone want to show their emotions so freely like that?) that this had been troubling him for quite some time. Of course, he didn’t think a word out of his mouth was true in the slightest. Still, just because he knew it wasn’t true didn’t mean that it wasn’t important for Clear to express this. 

“Please tell me what’s got you thinking like this.” Noiz commanded.

“I…” Clear couldn’t find it in himself to avoid the conversation any longer.

He didn’t want to.

“Well, it’s just like I said before. Noiz-san is so cool! You’re so handsome, and smart, and your piercings are really nice… they look so nice on your face and on your body, and-” Clear blushed- “and they feel v-very nice too…” he trailed off shyly.

Noiz grabbed his chin a bit rougher, making him squeak. “Enough of the compliments. Stop avoiding the question. Why would any of that make me not like you?”

Clear gulped. There was no beating around the bush anymore. “Wouldn’t you rather have someone… who’s not me? I’m just… I’m so… wrong.”

His eyes darkened.

“I’m messy, for one. I leave things everywhere, all over the apartment. You tend to keep your belongings somewhat organized, but I just can’t, and I’m probably annoying you because of it. Then I’m a robot, which means we can’t exactly grow old together if we wanted. I’ll just outlive you and I’ll always be the same.”

“... You do realize that I know how to program, right? I could make you look a hundred years old if you wanted.” Noiz remarked.

“...” Clear paused for a second, but was too busy spiraling to refute it. Noiz took that as a good enough acceptance.

“Well, I have to be annoying you with how skittish I am, as well. I want to be outside and show that I’m with you and show everyone how happy it makes me, but I… I get so scared that something overrides my mind and it makes me want to hide away forever. I think, ‘what if people will make fun of Noiz-san for being with me?’ Or, ‘what if I’m annoying Noiz-san when we go out anyway? What if it’s better if I don’t want to go outside?’ After all, I stop you from trying to fight people and I drag you to probably the most boring places, even if I can’t help it. The world is just so fascinating, and I can't help myself!”

“Clear…”

“I’m a freak, Noiz-san. I’d understand if you wanted to leave. I’m ugly and unnatural and it’s probably right to hide-mmph!”

Noiz couldn’t take hearing it anymore. He grabbed the back of Clear’s head and shoved his lips against his own. He didn’t know if it’d work, but he had to get him to stop somehow. As they broke for air, Noiz realized that somewhere in the middle of all of this, Clear had started silently sobbing.

“... And, what if I hurt you, Noiz-san?”

Out of all of the worries Clear had expressed tonight, this was the one that caught Noiz completely off guard. He knew the aftercare and afterglow with Clear was always emotional, but this…

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Noiz was never one for emotions, but even from the first day he spent with Clear, he got a real fast and hard crash course in feelings. At the end of the day, he still hated to express his own, but he would definitely go the distance to make sure Clear was able to express his. Most would find something wrong with that, but to Noiz, that’s just what made him the most content.

Clear’s sharp sob broke his train of thought. He took his other hand from Clear’s shoulder and moved to grasp his hand to let him know he was here.

“At the core of my programming, I’m still an Alpha. I was still created to hypnotize and destroy and hurt. So what if I just… start acting differently one day? What if I become one of them?” Clear tearfully choked out the last word. He couldn’t bring himself to talk about it anymore, and he reluctantly looked to Noiz to see his reaction.

What he did not expect, however, was for Noiz to flick him directly on the nose with a small snicker. 

“Dumbass.”

“Wha…? Ow! Noiz-san!” Clear pouted.

“Yes? Is there a problem?” Noiz teased with a smirk.

“Yes, there is! Noiz-san isn’t taking me seriously…” Clear sulked with a pitiful expression.

“Oh, I’m taking you seriously. I just had to do that.”

“Why?”

“To show you how absolutely stupid that line of thinking is.”

“Stupid...?”

“Yeah.” Noiz shrugged and looked to the ceiling. “First off, why would people make fun of me? You’re not… noticeably weird, and you’re also hot as fuck, so nobody has the right to.” Noiz shifted his eyes to the figure next to him and smiled mischievously. “Plus, if anybody says anything, I’ll just have to beat the everloving shit out of them.”

As worried as that made Clear, he couldn't help but blush.

Noiz continued. “The thing about love is that you can’t really force yourself to love or not love somebody. You can’t exactly force any of your feelings to act up or stay down. It just kind of happens.”

“But Noiz-san,” Clear cut in, “I already know that! Nobody could reprogram me to not like you at all even if they completely reset me!” 

“Well, there you go,” Noiz smirked again.

“... Huh?”

“Clear, we both know that you’re probably far more human than I’ll ever be.”

“Don’t say that, Noiz-san! I-“

“That’s not the point, though. Eh, it kind of is. See, you have emotions and feelings stronger than I could ever hope.”

“Okay…”

“And you can’t do anything about them.”

“Right!” Clear beamed at Noiz.

“Well, why would I be any different?”

Clear’s face went completely blank. It seemed like he was really trying his best to process this.

“I’m a human. The real deal. Think about it this way: if you were made to be as close to a human as you can be, then wouldn’t the way my emotions work be the same as yours, if not more so? Even if I don’t want them to?”

A light seemed to go off in Clear’s head as he followed Noiz’s logic. “Oh. But, Noiz-san, you always say you don’t have any feelings.”

“I-I don’t mean that too literally, idiot!” Noiz sputtered. “I mean, I guess attraction is an emotion. I can’t change the way I feel, or who I like, and I like you because you’re you, Clear. I don’t like you because you’re a robot, or because I’m settling, or anything else. I like the way you look and talk and act”- Noiz paused- “even if that involves you not wanting me to be so reckless. Something in my head just kinda goes off and says, ‘yeah, that one’s nice’. And it would be the same even if you were human. But I can’t just choose to look at someone else the way I look at you. I never have been able to, don’t want to be, and never will be. That’s just being human, you know?”

Clear’s once worried sobs turned to those of delight. “Yes, Noiz-san. I think I understand now. Thank you.”

“I’m not done.”

Clear froze.

“It’s exactly because you’re human that I know you won’t hurt me. You aren’t like the others, you know? You have a heart. I've seen it. I know how capable you are of changing the path you were forged to be on. You won’t let your fate stop you, and that’s how I know you’ll never become just one of them.”

With that, Clear broke. He threw himself around Noiz and sobbed tears of happiness into his chest.

“Oi, oi! At least let me get the light first!”

“Noiz-san…” 

They settled back together in the darkness, and eventually, Clear spoke softly once again.

“I’m so proud of you, Noiz-san.”

“Eh?”

“Noiz-san is doing so well with expressing feelings now. I feel so much safer talking with you.”

“Hm.” He didn’t really feel like he was making progress with that, nor did he really feel like he wanted to, but if Clear thought so… was he really opening up more? He mentally shuddered at the thought, and shut his eyes to try and sleep it off.

“Hey Clear, one more thing.”

“Yes, Noiz-san?” came the hushed, shaky reply.

“Y’know, if you think I’m so cool, and I’m dating you, wouldn’t that make you even cooler?”

“Noiz-san!”

Noiz was asleep (or probably just fake snoring) before Clear could even begin to reply, and so the gullible android nestled back into the crook of his love’s neck, right where he belonged, humming softly for the both of them.


End file.
